Saru Jaron
| title = Chief Medical Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = }} Doctor Saru Jaron is chief medical officer of the Federation starship . (Star Trek: Luna) Backgroud Lieutenant Commander Saru Jaron was born on Bajor during the height of the Cardassian Occupation. His birthplace, the Kasalla Province was a hotbed of resistance activities. Jaron’s father, a notable Vedek made sure to shelter his young son from these activities, sequestering him in the Kasalla Monastery. Jaron spent his early years in unceasing study at the monastery. Most intriguing to the young man were the medical arts. Jaron grew up listening to his father preach for reconciliation with the Cardassian Occupiers. Like many conservative members of the Bajoran Religious hierarchy, Jaron’s father felt that the easiest way for the Bajorans to survive as a race was to submit totally to the Cardassians. While he initially followed these beliefs without question as he grew up the situation in his home only grew worse, culminating with the liquidation, by the Cardassians, of the entire province. This proved too much for the young Bajoran. One night he escaped from the monastery in order to seek out the resistance. However, the young son of one of Bajor’s most prominent collaborators found little quarter from most Bajorans. Eventually the Cardassians arrested him. Since Jaron’s father was a friend of many prominent Cardassian officials, the soldiers returned him to the monastery instead of sending him to a labor camp or worse. Jaron’s father however did not want his son returned. He forged a deal with the prefect of the Kasalla Province to have Jaron exiled from Bajor, a deal that the prefect quickly accepted. Jaron was sent to one of the refugee camps bordering the Federation. His fellow Bajoran refugees took the young man into their care, not realizing who he was. Jaron was able to utilize the camp’s meager resources in order to continue studying medicine; he also became a vocal advocate for Federation intervention to bring an end the Occupation. In 2357, at the height of the Cardassian Wars, Jaron decided to apply for Starfleet Academy. As a Bajoran, Jaron was almost guaranteed acceptance. Jaron chose to major in medicine at the academy, however Jaron was also forced to face the consequences of his father’s preaching. Unlike the Bajorans at the refugee camp, the Bajorans at the academy were all well aware of the situation on Bajor. Jaron was outcast. He was forced to spend all of his time alone, which he devoted to his studies. Jaron graduated from the academy in 2361 and continued in Starfleet Medical School. By the time he graduated the Cardassian Wars were over and the Occupation had entered its final years. Lieutenant Saru was assigned to the USS Barton as a junior medical officer. Jaron served on the Barton for several years, earning a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. During the Dominion War the Barton was transferring wounded off of the [[USS Venture]] when both ships were ambushed by a group of Jem'Hadar Attack Ships. The Barton’s captain successfully defended the damaged [[Galaxy Class starship]] but was nearly destroyed herself in the process. The crew of the Barton evacuated to the Venture before the captain of the Barton scuttled the ship. Lt. Commander Saru transferred to a resident medical officer on board the Venture, where he served for the remainder of the Dominion War and the reconstruction. He was then transferred to the USS Luna as that ship’s chief medical officer. Current Assignment Lieutenant Commander Saru is currently the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Luna. In that position he is responsible for the health and welfare of the entire crew. He is a member of the vessel’s senior staff but he is not in the chain of command and therefore is not required to take command of the Luna. He also joins away team operations when his presence is deemed as necessary by the commanding officer or the executive officer. Service Jacket Previous Assignments * Attending Medical Officer, USS Barton, 2365-2370 * Resident Medical Officer, USS Barton, 2370-2373 * Resident Medical Officer, USS Venture, 2373-2380 Current Assignment * Chief Medical Officer, USS Luna, 2380-PRES Decorations Jaron, Saru Jaron, Saru Jaron, Saru Jaron, Saru Jaron, Saru